The Night Of The Annoying Horrors
by alexywill22
Summary: Paige decides to watch horror movies... it doesn't go as well as she thought. I have no idea where this came from, honest. Read and Review


A/N: So instead of updating my five other chamred fics i started a Buffy series instead... sorry, I need to work on something other than Charmed or I'll go crazy, but I did write this... which is insane... but I needed to get it out of my head. Enjoy!

Tittle: Night Of The Annoying Horrors.

"You're kidding, right?" Piper said to Paige.

"No, I'm not." Paige replied placing the movies on the coffee table. "I want to have a horror movie marathon. We're always fighting evil, it would be nice to just take a night off for ourselves."

"But horrors movies? We're not twelve." Piper commented.

"Oh horror movies!" Phoebe said as she ran in the room. "Cool!"

"So what do you say guys?" Paige asked. "Wanna join me? There's lots of junk food involve..."

"Count me out. I'm going to take the night off by pampering me." Piper smiled at the thought of relaxing without her annoying-loving, she meant loving family.

"I can't." Phoebe said sadly. "I have to pull an all-nighter on my column. But so would join you if I could!"

Paige sighed. 'Thank God Phoebe is busy' She thought. "Is ok. That way I can fast forward to the good stuff without complaints."

"Well don't stay up to late. You could have nightmares." Piper said as she skipped to her room for her Piper-only-relax time.

"Have fun!" Phoebe exclaimed as she headed to her room.

Paige put the first movie in, grabbed the bowl of popcorn, and fast forward to the good part, just when that girl was about to opened the door, and no matter how hard you screamed telling her not to she still went in... Um, yeah.

Later...

Paige woke up groggily. The clock said if was one in the morning. She scratched her head and started to pick up the stuff, when she heard a strange engine sound. She turned around slowly to find Barbas! With a hockey mask and a chainsaw? "Barbas!" Paige screamed. "Oh, you're trying to scare me with the scary movies? How lame. Chainsaw!" She called, but the chainsaw didn't orb. "My powers don't work!"

Barbas started to swing the chainsaw around Paige. She move up, down, left, right to ovoid it. She managed to get to the stairs and quickly ran up. She bummed into Leo in the upstairs hallway.

"Leo!" Paige yelled. "Run for the hills!"

"I don't think so." Leo waved his hands. "The hills are very dusty, and I just finished doing my nails!" He waved the pink nail polished fingers in her face.

"Suit yourself." Paige said as she ran. Barbas got there and sliced Leo into tiny little annoying pieces.

At the bathroom, Piper was showering. "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like: is better than yours. You're damn right, is better than yours, I could teach you, but I'll had to charge..." she sang. A shadow of what appeared to be an old lady started to head towards the shower. Piper didn't notice. Suddenly the curtain was pulled and Piper turned to see Gidion, dressed as an old lady, with a knife. Piper screamed. The knife stabbed once, twice, three times and then some. The curtain was pulled down as the body fell on the tub. The blood slowly washes down the drain.

"That will teach you to try and kill my kid, you sicko." Piper smirk as she put her robe on and dropped the knife on the floor, leaving Gidion's body there. She headed to her room where Paige was looking all worried. "What are you doing here? Is Piper only night!"

"Piper, something weird is happening!"

"You mean how our old enemies are appearing and making us reenact old horror flicks?"

"Yes." Paige blinked. Not magically. "How did you know?"

"I'm that good." Piper said with a smile. "Did you do a spell or something while you were having your horror feast?"

"No. I just woke up and Barbas suddenly thought he was Jason and started to attack me with a chainsaw."

"Why didn't you just orbed out?"

"My powers aren't working."

"This must be like the times Phoebe conjured some movie characters out. They don't work by our rules, we have to kill them on their terms." Piper smartly deduced.

"Let's go get Phoebe." Paige said pulling Piper to Phoebe's room.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" That's what Phoebe was screaming when her sisters stormed in.

"What the hell?" Paige was disgusted at the sight of Phoebe. Well, more than normal.

"What is she doing with that crucifix?" Piper asked, somewhat disturbed.

"I think that's obvious." Paige said as she and Piper shuddered.

"Phoebe! Quit that! Is offensive!" Piper screamed.

Phoebe snapped out of it. "What was I doing?"

"The power of Christ compels you!" Cole, wearing a priest outfit, said as he read the bible.

"Is that Cole?" Paige asked confuse.

"Ah crap, he's a man of the cloth now!" Piper sighed sadly.

"Guys! What's going on?" Phoebe asked out-of-the-loop-y.

"Short version, all the horrors movies came to life and are turning into old demons we vanquished." Paige explained. Phoebe was about to reply, when the phone ran.

The power of three walked down the stairs followed by Cole the priest. Barbas wasn't in sight. Piper picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Sidney." A strange yet familiar voice said.

"No, I'm Piper. Why do people think I look like Neve Campell?"

"What's your favorite horror movie?"

"Prue? Is that you?" Piper asked finally recognizing.

"No is not! Now... I'm in your house."

"Yeah, I know."

"What? How?"

"You're in the kitchen. We can see you." Piper waved at Prue, who was on her cell-phone and wearing a black robe and carrying a knife.

"Oh screw this." Prue hung up and ran after her victims. The sisters ran out. Cole started to pray. Prue followed her sisters.

The girls ran to up the stairs again. "What do we do? What do we do?" Paige panicked.

"Calm down." Piper soothed. "We're ok. Usually the one who dies is a horny blonde slut." Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe. They started to head the other way.

"Guys where are you going?" Phoebe said noticing she was being left.

"Well, I think we'll be safer if we just stay way from the slut that's going to get killed." Paige subtly stated.

Phoebe was hurt. "What makes you think I'm going to die next?"

"Well... " Piper started. "You're wearing nothing but underwear, you just had a sexual experience and... Take off that shower cap."

Phoebe did so revealing her newly re-blonde hair. "What? It doesn't look good?"

"It never does." Piper sighed. "Bye Phoebe." Piper said as she and Paige headed to the attic. Prue suddenly appeared and then stabbing and screaming was heard.

Piper went to checked the Book. "There has to be way to save myself."

"You mean, all of us, right?" Paige asked, eyebrow raised.

"All of us, some of us, whatever." The windows shattered as Prue crashed in.

"Ow." Prue said as she got back up. "That hurt like hell. Oh well. Time to kill!" She started heading for her sisters. The girls headed for the door but Barbas chainsaw busted in. Piper and Paige found themselves cornered. The two villains stalked to them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Paige screamed as she woke up in the couch. Leo, Piper and Phoebe ran in.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"Um... I guess... it was a bad dream. It was weird. Phoebe and Leo were killed."

"What's bad about that?" Piper asked honestly. Leo and Phoebe glared.

"I guess the movie marathon wasn't a good idea." Paige summarized. "I'm going to bed." She orbed to her bed and laid down. When she turned around Prue was there.

"Hi Paige!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The end?

Yes, yes it is.


End file.
